This invention relates to towing mechanism, and more particularly to a towing mechanism that can be adjusted to clamp positively a cart to be towed.
Various types of hitch mechanisms have been proposed for towing dollys and carts such as in an industrial complex. For the most part the carts are provided with projecting tongues which are hooked or threaded by the hitch mechanism on the towing vehicle. Carts constructed with tongues occupy more space which is an important factor where a large number of carts are utilized and stored. No mechanism is available in the art for power towing carts or dollys not having such towing tongues.